


End of the Week

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of Barisi fluff. </p><p>It had been a tiring few weeks. Rafael was still signed off work following his attack and he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for over a year and this is my first SVU fic, be gentle with me.

It had been a tiring few weeks. Rafael was still signed off work following his attack and he was bored. Sonny was getting the brunt of his boredom. Rafael was sending constant texts telling Sonny how bored he was (in Spanish and English), adding to the ever growing shopping list of snacks, asking for book recommendations, counting down to when his Mum would “just pop in” as she did every day since he got out of hospital (not that he minded that but it had become humorously predictable) and complaining about how his boss wouldn’t let him back to work early against doctors’ orders. Sonny didn’t mind, he was still relieved Rafael had survived the stabbing.  
  
The brother of a man Barba has successfully convicted of second degree murder had attacked him outside his apartment building. It had been touch and go at first but Rafael was far too stubborn to let that be his ending. Sonny had reacted as anyone would expect to the news of his boyfriend being stabbed but Rafael insisted he was over reacting, he kept saying he was only lightly stabbed despite evidence to the contrary. It was tough as no one else in the precinct knew about their relationship but he had managed to take a few days off without suspicion when Rafael was released from hospital to look after him.  
  
Sonny was working at his desk when his phone beeped, this was followed by a quip from Fin on how popular Carisi was again today. Sonny laughed it off and checked his phone.  
  
“I’m not feeling well, going to bed. I’ll stop pestering you now, see you tomorrow x”  
  
That was a bit of a bummer. It was Friday and they had a Friday night tradition of staying in and cooking for each other. With the hours they worked Friday night sometimes became stupid o’clock Saturday morning or even Sunday. It occurred to him they were such an old couple sometimes but tradition was tradition.  
  
Sonny sat back in his chair and chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully. What would he do with his evening now? He supposed it would be nice to spend the night in his own apartment, it had been a while. He didn’t have any time to take that thought further as Benson came out of her office and asked him to chase the lab for DNA they were waiting for.  
  
+++++  
  
Before Sonny knew it it was the end of the day. Blessedly everyone managed to get out of the office without an emergency call coming in. Sonny suggested after work drinks but everyone had plans, or kids, so he headed toward the subway to go home. While walking down the street he considered popping in on Rafael to see how he was feeling, but people had constantly been ‘popping in’ on him recently and he was starting to get a bit fed up of it. Or maybe he could go for a drink alone? Suddenly a guilty image of a recently neglected house plant one of his sisters had given him flashed in his mind, maybe he should go home and get rid of it before she found out.  
  
The journey home was uneventful. A busy subway, groups of people who had started the Friday night revels early, the usual. Sonny turned the corner to his building and got a shock. Rafael was out front leaning against a taxi. He was wearing a deep blue suit with a matching shirt. He wasn’t wearing a tie which was Barba code for causal. Sonny noticed he had shaved off what had been dubbed his recovery beard. When he saw Sonny he gave him a knowing smile and a signature quip  
  
“You’re on time, I’m shocked.”  
  
Sonny walked towards him with a questioning look on his face.  
  
“It happens occasionally.” He stopped in front of him, close enough to suggest comfort but not publicly intimate, that was habit more than anything, they’d worked hard to keep their relationship private. “Aren’t you supposed to be ill Rafi?”  
  
“You caught me detective, I may have lied about that, but I did it for a good reason.” He stepped away from the car, opened the back door and gestured for Sonny to get in. Sony paused for a moment but got in. Rafael followed him and gestured towards the driver to go.  
  
“Where are we going?” Sonny asked, putting his hand on Rafael’s thigh casually.  
  
“First to La Guardia then onto Vermont. We’re spending the weekend there, just you and me” Rafael replied with a smile. That was one of the things Sonny loved about him, no-one would suspect Rafael was the romantic one in the relationship but he was a fan of the big gestures. “I’ll even hold your hand in public while we’re there” And the small romantic gestures.  
  
“And you expect me to wear just this suit all weekend?” He gestured to the plain black work suit he was wearing, unlike his boyfriend he usually only wore suits for work and special occasions.  
  
“Well ideally you won’t be wearing much of anything this weekend.” There was that smirk again “But I packed you a suitcase just in case.”  
“You thought of everything as usual. So what are we celebrating?”  
  
“Seriously? I knew you’d forget; you’ll never be a lawyer if you can’t remember important details.” Sonny still looked clueless “What is tomorrow Sonny?”  
  
“May 21st, why…oh” Realisation hit Sonny like a rock.  
  
“Yeah, oh.”  
  
“It’s our anniversary.” Sonny hid his embarrassed face with his hands “I’m such a moron.”  
  
“A loveable moron.” Rafael took Sonny’s hands and gave him a smile. “I’m not mad or upset. Plus, I figure I owe you a treat for putting up with me since I was lightly stabbed.”  
  
“Rafi…”  
  
“Ok fine since I was attacked. I know I’ve been a pain and you have been unbelievably patient with me. I love you Sonny and despite everything that has happened to us over the last year this has been the best year of my life.”  
  
Sonny smiled and felt a slight blush form. Rafael had never been so open with his feelings outside of either of their apartments. Even though he knew the driver probably wasn’t listening and obviously wasn’t someone they knew it was still a bit exciting to know Rafael had technically just announced his feelings in public.  
  
“I love you too Rafael.” They kissed warmly, albeit briefly, another thrill, a kiss in public.  
  
They sat back and Rafael started telling Sonny about the hotel he’d booked. Sonny shifted his position so he could rest against Rafael’s chest. An arm lovingly wrapped itself around his shoulders. He closed his eyes with a contented smile, very much looking forward to the weekend ahead.


End file.
